Ryan 1st semester : the 13th day
The 13th day of school is the first comic episode of Ryan 1st Semester. It is 10 pages long and has a reminder at the end of the comic to never do drugs. Warning: This Article Contains Spoilers Below this Point Synposis Ryan and the gang return to there multi grade charter school Arrow Academy and new friends come along. All of his friends have changed mainley because of hormones, puberty and looks. But Ryan states he shall stay the same for the rest of his life. And he's fine with that. Plot The 13th day of school The comic starts off with a picture of Ryan walking down a hall way talking about his friends that returned(everyone but Jordan and Chezenay), making new ones, and Davont'e's sudden erge to flirt with one of the new girls Victoria. Ryan then states(also breaking the fourth wall while doing so) that his life will never change and he'll still be stuck with his "tar tar for brains" friends. He then busts through the door and shouts "HELLO MY WEIRD FRIENDS" to where the whole class replies back saying Hey. Mrs.Randall then sings the song she made up called sit on down and before she can say sit on down sit on down, Ryan had all ready done it for her making everyone laugh at his "socially retardedness". Ryan then sits down and promises to not fall asleep in class, but falls to sleep before he could finish. Apparently, he slept through the entire second half of the class and it was all ready lunch. He realized it was burger day and ran down stairs to get it. Emmanuel Esquivel all ready had the burger, but Ryan did a roll and grabbed it from his hands. He then eats the burger in less than a minute and lets out a burp that blasted everyone in a 5 feet distance to a wall. Ryan then walks by Emmanuel in disgust and walks to class. After school At the end of school Ryan is seen walking in the hall with his old friend Priscilla Manazano who talks to him about what happened over the summer. Ryan states she is abusive leading her to delight, but depression and anger when Ryan stated Ariana Bratton was more abusive then Priscilla. Priscilla then(in a blind fight of rage)pushes Ryan down, puts her foot on his back and grabs his arm and bends it at a 130 degree angle. He begs for mercy calling her a son of a fish. She then press her foot down hard on his back and pulls his arm making it stretch. Priscilla calms down and knows she has proven Ryan wrong. She thinks it didn't hurt alot but Ryan sarcastically replies saying "Uh-huh." with his arm stretched so much it is reaching the floor. Priscilla then runs out the school door to get on the bus and calls Ryan a dog face, which in spanish means a joke implying somone has gentitals for a face. This is why it was replaced with dog face for +13 kids. Micheal walks past Ryan and laughs at his misfourtane. When he walks out the door he trips on the steps and lands into the sewer. He lands on the long pipe gentitals first, or as Ryan would say "No zone first" and the sewer pipes cut in half and go through Micheal's body and pumps hot O2 into his body making him inflate until he explodes into pieces filling the sewer with blood as his body parts float up to the top. Ryan walks past when he sees his car pull up and notices Micheal's body parts and continues to walk away dragging his arm. The Jayasi house, 11:00 P.M 6 Hours later at Ana's house, Ana is sleeping while Priscilla and Christal are pulling a prank on her. They do the old prank that makes people wet them selfs. Only they use the ice cold water from all around the ice at the Non Stop Grocery Shop. They put Ana's hand in the water and Priscilla calls it Grade A+ pee and the two girls roll on the floor laughing uncontrolabley awakening Ana who notices what they done. The girls get frightened as they turn around to see Ana's wikced smile. 5 Minutes later Ana had hung the girls by their underwear on the head board of her bed. Christal can no longer hold her grip and falls causing her under wear to rip in half and Christal moans in pain. Priscilla calls her a sissu and falls down on her face. Ana wakes up to know if the girls learn their lessons and they reply with a yes. When she tells them to go to sleep the two girls find out crawling to their beds isn't an option. Christal suggest using their rug, but Priscilla was snug asleep in it all ready leaving Christal to sleep on the floor. The Jayasi house, 6:09 A.M The next morning at breakfast Priscilla complains about her behind hurting and Ana thinks Priscilla has never herd of the word karma. Priscilla, who pretends she doesn't know what the word means or is, flings a spoon full of eggs at Ana's face and Ana wipes it off. She then splashes day expired milk at Priscilla's face. Christal, laughing at what's happening, gets slapped with a piece of toast by Priscilla and the three girls get into a fight. Mrs.Jayasi, who was washing the dishes complains letting out a sigh and saying Daughters, in an irritated way. Trivia *In the original comics, Priscilla's pony tail was shorter. *Ryan is seen as the first character in the series to break the fourth wall. *At the end of the comic, Ryan reminds kids about the danger of drugs and dropping out of school. *On the very back of the comic, Ryan is seen as the character representing the I in MICRO *Apparently when Ryan's eyes move, the M shaped curve on his head match the emotion too, even with out eye brows. *This is the first and final comic to show Ryan with a round body. Goofs/Errors *When Priscilla falls down from the bed, she was on the right of Ana, how ever when she falls she falls on the left. *When Ryan shakes the saliva from his face of, the thread texture on the border that seperates the 7th and 6th grade is missing. *Ryan again breaks the fourth wall by running on a part of the page with no box and jumping into the one with Emmanuel in it. Other refferences *When Ryan retrieves his ham burger, his facial exspression is some what similar to Sailor moon's in an episode from Sailor Moon. *When Ryan rolls with his hamburger in the air, he is doing some what of move similar to Sonic's trade marked "Spin Dash", where as he curls into a ball and rolls around. How ever, though it is similar, Ryan could've only rolled straight for a long time, while Sonic could curve and twist but it would slow him down and make him stop.